A large-scale cloud-based computer system may include multiple datacenters at various geographic locations to maintain millions of sets of application data for millions of organizations as well as provide millions of sets of application services such as those for customer relationship management (CRM), secured data access, online transaction processing, mobile apps, etc., to respective users and/or customers of these organizations.
As the datacenters evolve over time, and as computing resource needs for the organizations evolve over time, at least some of the organizations may be relocated or migrated between computing instances of the same datacenter or even different datacenters.
Organization migrations may be carried out through close and intensive human supervision from experts experienced in various aspects relating to migrating application data and application services in the data centers. Even if these experts could be available during entire time periods of organization migrations, a large amount of manual input and human supervision may lead to inefficiencies, errors, lack of transparency, degradations, system resource contentions, prolonged downtimes, and even failures.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.